Fanfiction/The Rise of The Dead
The Rise Of The Dead It was the most wretched hour of the night when a Lightning bolt struck and rose the dead of a small village in Island back to life, spreading like a plauge, officer Sheryl' Mcall Woke up in panic as she heard his husband cry, she ran into his room. Her husbands brain being devoured completely, she pulled out her trusty Magnum, she let off a shot, BANG, The beasts head exploded and crumpled into a lifeless heap. It arracted a group of 5 walkers nearby, she shot all of them too and they also dropped down into lifeless heaps, "what the hell is going on!!??" She thought as she exaimined her dead husbands devoured brain and face, she barley had enough time to think as walkers began breaking into the house, about ten of them, she killed 4 of them to clear a way to run out the house, and killed another one as it clung to her foot, she looked out. Destruction and death everywere, the walking dead, the dead, the living, it was all so sudden! She knew she had to try and gather as many survivors as she could. Wondering off into the night, she approched a church, which reminded her of all the times she had complained when she was younger how much she hated church. Upon reaching it, she saw 3 walkers in each of the windows, totaling 21 walkers, she shot and killed 13 walkers but then ran out of ammo, attracting walkers from nearby buildings too, she picked up a knife and stabbed 5 walkers in the head. Who let out ear-piercing screams and died. She lept into a church and saw the vicar and his family and a few of their friends. "Oh thank God! A police officer!" Cried the Vicar. The vicars's mother waved to get her attention, as soon as she did. She pointed to a dark room. "T-there are some w-weapons in there." She mumbled. "Thank you". Said Sheryl, "Come on I'm getting you out of here." She walked into the weapon room, picked up a shotgun, dual pistols, SMG and assualt rifle, The Vicar and The family just grabbed a either assualt rifles or pistols. " I belive it's unwise to use guns in the presence of God but....That may not apply during zombie attacks." Just then a walker who was pretending to be dead (They have a low level of intelligence and some have high) Grabbed the Vicar's mother, they had no time to help her! The zombie tore into her skull and chomped and chomped and gorged on her brain, the brain must've created a huge eroma. As massive hordes of around 600 walkers were coming, The Vicar, however, enraged by his mother's demise. Lept out into suicidal darkness, and began shooting at them, He killed 75 walkers, and was then ambushed by a walker from behind, Who bit his leg, He shot the zombie in the head, then killed another 80 walkers, then shot himself in the head. "I'll be with you forever now mother". He said...then....BANG ! He died. The perfect chance! The undead were so busy in eating the vicar as they never noticed the other's reaching to the car, they got inside, and sped away............ Category:Fanfiction Category:Zombies